Dorium and the Doctor
by NemesisNexus
Summary: Most people in the galaxy knew of Dorium Maldovar, but what they didn't know was his history with the renegade Time Lord known as the Doctor. As it happens, it was quite a history, quite a story to be told. After all, Dorium had met them all.
1. I - Visitor to the Seventh Transept

Dorium Maldovar never was one for a quiet life; he'd always been searching out new business 'opportunities' throughout the universe, new ways to spend his money and, ultimately, make even more. He'd made many enemies over his years, many friends, and even more in-between. In hindsight, it wasn't surprising that one of them turned on him. Mind you, if he'd been placing bets, they wouldn't have been on the strict religious order of the Church. Many would have considered it an honour to have been inducted in to the order, having dedicated their lives to their values and beliefs. Not Dorium, however. No, his life had been one of indulgence and excess, until, of course, it had been cut terribly short. Dorium always liked to think he tried to see the glass as half full, more than half if possible, but if anything was going to put a crimp on a lifestyle, it was being beheaded.

Now, his life consisted of nothing more than sitting on a pedestal in a box, the door left open for a change. Not that it made much difference, of course. The Seventh Transept wasn't the most attractive of places, and the company didn't have much going for it at all. His peers, those rich enough to be able to afford a box for their detached craniums, had all opted to keep their doors closed, and the rest, lined side by side on shelves, had all rotted away to nothing but skulls. So, understandably, they weren't the most talkative either. No, most, if not all, of his time was spent enjoying his in-head entertainment chip and making the most of the fantastic wi-fi. Back when he'd bought it, the chip had been an extravagance, a status symbol if nothing else, but now in his life as a blue head in a box, Dorium considered it his greatest investment.

Today was much the same as every other day, a morning of his favourite 52nd television shows, although he was now on to repeats, followed by an afternoon of music. Dorium sat in his box, a smile on his face and his eyes closed, as he rocked his head the best he could from side to side with the music. It was bliss, the calming tones of the Stellar-Orchestra of Macademis IV piped straight in to his head, which was fortunate really, as that was all he had. It would have almost been perfect, just like those days he'd spent with his body, just taking in the joy of the music, if it wasn't for the constant snapping of jaws and scraping of bone from all around him.

"Oh, do stop your chattering!" Dorium shouted, his patience snapping, his voice echoing through the stone room. Almost instantly the bare skulls stopped still, all turning to face him, staring straight at him, if it wasn't for their empty eye sockets. "Well!" Dorium continued, sneering. "What do you expect? How am I meant to concentrate with your racket? At least I keep my noise to myself." He paused, looking from side to side. "And here I am, talking to some rotted heads. And they say being dead doesn't affect your social standing."

"You flatter yourself, Maldovar." A voice hissed, joined by footsteps echoing down the entranceway. Each step reverberated like a gunshot, the newcomers boots making her presence very known. "Your social standing was never that desirable."

"Oh, do come in." Dorium rolled his eyes, recognising the voice but not able to place it yet. "But don't be offended if I don't get up." He paused, as his visitor stepped out of the archway, lit only by the dim burning torches on the wall. "Oh. It's you."

"Hello to you too, Dorium." The woman replied in her snake like voice. "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, Chase, yes it has." He avoided the woman's gaze, her silver eyes always having caused him some un-comfort. Her hair too, was as blood red as he remembered, running all the way down to her midriff. It had long been rumoured that she'd kept the colour so she didn't have to worry about the blood. It was an explanation Dorium could quite believe. Instinctively he looked to the woman's belt, knowing that was where she kept her weapons. Several blades sat holstered at her waist, but more interesting was the Dalek eyestalk seated at her hip. He'd heard the stories of Chases' achievements, but had never quite believed them. Until now. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'd say a social visit, but it doesn't look like you're up for visitors." She leant towards one of the shelves, picking up one of the now dormant skulls, and holding it up to her face. "Charming decorations you have here."

"Oh, I wouldn't get so close if I were you." Dorium gave a sickly smile, waiting for the cursed object to launch itself at her face. There was no sign of movement for a few seconds, before the skull jumped forward out of her hand. It's jaw shot open, gnashing towards her.

Dorium looked on, expecting his visitor to soon be checking out, but in a blink of an eye she had produced a magnificent curved blade from her belt, striking it hard in to the jaw. Almost instantly the skull shattered, falling to the floor as a mixture of bone and dust. He'd met Chase a few times before, when she was looking for leads on her targets, but he'd never seen her in action. She was, lever, as good as he'd heard. Despite keeping rather quiet in the world of bounty hunting, Chase was known for her professionalism, keeping in the shadows, hidden until approached by a client. This method of working meant she quite often had a need for Doriums special brand of information.

"Nasty little things." Chase quipped, dusting off her black leather armour. She wore fingerless netted gloves, up to her elbow. Her upper arms were bare, apart from the various tattoos etched in to the flesh. "You should probably get a sign."

"Always meant to, yes." Dorium replied, watching carefully as his unexpected visitor walked across towards him. "That's it, come a little closer. Tell me why it is you're here."

"Oh, I will." She smirked, stepping over the small indent in the floor. "A trapdoor too? Someone's a little security conscious."

"Quite." Dorium looked at her indignantly. "Now, if you don't mind, what is it you want? I'm a busy man you know."

"So I'd imagine." She raised her dark eyebrows. "Conference is it? How to get 'a head' in business?"

"Ha ha." Dorium replied sarcastically. "You shouldn't mock the bodily challenged, you know. It's not PC."

"I'm a bounty hunter, Dorium, not a social worker." She was holding her blade up to the torch light, running her free hand across it.

"Go on then." He sighed. "Unless you're just here for a chat?"

"Don't flatter yourself Maldovar." Chase spat. "There's only one reason anyone ever came to visit you. Information."

"And what is it this time? What poor soul has upset you now?"

"Not just me, Dorium. No, this target has enemies across the universe, beyond it even." She placed her weapon back in her belt. "Yes, there are a great deal of people who would pay handsomely to see me bring this one back."

"Worth a pretty penny to me then." Dorium smiled. "Although I don't have the same need for money that I once did."

"It'll be worth your while." Chase promised, crouching on the floor, so her face was level with Doriums'. "I need to find the Doctor."

Doriums' face dropped. He never was good at hiding his feelings, he was just glad he didn't have to worry about body language anymore. Many people had entrusted him with many secrets over the years, all of which had a price. If anyone was foolish enough to trust him, that was their own fault. Apart from the Doctor. No, the Doctor was the one man whose secrets were safe with Dorium. Even from Chase.

Dorium knew himself well enough to know that he couldn't be trusted; in fact his unscrupulousness was something he had come to pride himself on over the years. However, if there was one man who had earnt some discretion, it was the Doctor. Granted, their relationship had been strained at times, but the Doctor had done Dorium enough good over the years for the bad blood to be overlooked. Besides, the Doctor had enough to deal with in his future, without a deranged young bounty hunter to add to his worries.

No, Dorium decided, no matter what the threat or offer, the Doctors' fate waited at Trenzalore. This time, Chase would be leaving empty handed.

"The Doctor's dead." Dorium answered eventually. "He died at Lake Silencio. Everyone knows that."

"We thought we did." Chase replied, her un-natural eyes locked on Doriums. "But he's been seen."

"Of course he has!" Dorium insisted. "He's a time traveller. That doesn't mean he isn't dead!"

"I have it from a reliable source." Chase pushed, her hissed tone becoming more aggressive. "The Doctor is alive. And you're going to tell me every thing you know." She took the blade from her belt again, and held it to Doriums' forehead. "You might just be a fat head in a box, Maldovar, but I imagine you can still feel pain."

"Everything I know?" Dorium flustered. "You mean you know nothing about him? Nothing at all?"

"I've been away." Chase shrugged. "And I was never one for gossip. So tell me everything you know."

"Everything I know about the Doctor?" Dorium repeated. "That could take some time." He wobbled his head smugly. "I've met them all you know."

"All?" Chase questioned angrily. "The agreement was one man. I don't do discounts."

"You mean you don't know?" Dorium teased. "You don't know who the Doctor is?"

"Apparently not." She growled, poking him gently with her knife. "So tell me."

"Fine." Dorium sighed. "And you can put that thing away too." He looked at the blade held to his head. "When you've been beheaded, a knife like that isn't as intimidating. So, where do you want me to start? There's much to tell."

"I'm not in a rush." Chase snarled, getting to her feet. "So," she said again, forcefully, "tell me, everything you know."

"Well," Dorium started, "the first time I met the Doctor, I was only a young thing, oh I know not possible, but I'm just fortunate that time has been so kind to me." He ignored the look he was being given. "Anyway, I was just trying to set up on my own, as a trader. It was hard back then, getting started, especially in the criminal underworld." His mouth twisted with resentment. "They didn't offer all of those black market apprenticeships they do now. No, I had to get noticed myself. I needed a USP as it were, something different, something rare. Something to draw attention to myself."

He nodded, or a close approximation that he could manage without a neck, gesturing for Chase to take a seat on the ground as he began to tell his story, however, she ignored him, remaining standing. Dorium continued.

"And, after months of searching and dealing I did. I found one of the most sort after objects in the Universe. But, there was some attention I wasn't counting on."

XXXX


	2. II - Selling Ice to the Eskimos

The market world of Shen Shan was always bustling with traders, each desperate to sell their wares to passing tourists. No one was quite sure just how the planet had developed in to such an important trading hub, it had simply been that way for as long as anyone could remember. Individuals came from across the galaxy to browse the streets, the atmosphere very similar to the eastern culture of twenty-first century earth. Of course, once established as a tourist hot spot, more and more prospective traders set up shop on Shen Shan; stalls selling all kind of exotic food and drink, fortune tellers trying their luck with passers by, and of course unscrupulous individuals looking to make their fortune.

As he would in his later life, the young Dorium Maldovar sat in the latter category. In contrast to his future self however, he was rather svelte, currently only possessing one chin. His clothes, however were much more modest than the grand robes he had become accustomed too. Instead, he wore the best rags he could find, string tied around his waist. It wasn't a look he would have chosen, but currently it was the only option. He wasn't happy with his tattered appearance, but Dorium knew that it wasn't clothes that made a sell. No, if he was to be able to obtain the type of garments he strived for, he would have to start making a profit. So far, Dorium hadn't been that lucky. It appeared that despite being full of people, visitors to Shen Shan were mainly there for the experience rather than to actually buy anything.

No, Dorium had realised, if his big break was to happen here, he would need something to give himself the upper hand, an offering that no one else could provide. A stall full of ornaments and trinkets wouldn't make him, but his newest acquisition would. Every penny Dorium had made had gone towards this purchase, an investment to secure his future. Every piece of tat that had lined his stall had gone, thrown in to a box and handed over to try and makeup the money he needed. It had been close, but with some clever negotiating, Dorium had won the anonymous seller over. All communication was done strictly over com-message, making it impossible for Dorium to read any body language or other signs he would usually use to give himself an advantage. It was a frustrating way to do business, but understandable in the circumstances. After all, any one who had stolen from the Time Lords was bound to want to stay out of sight.

"Travel through all time and space!" the banner above the empty stall read, scrawled in thick black ink. Dorium stood next to what appeared to be a red tent, a look of deep annoyance on his face. He'd expected the stall to be surrounded by people, all desperate for the chance to own a Time Lord ship. His contact had assured him that the ship was fully functioning, an opportunistic steal from a Time Lord agent on an outer world. It was a rarity, something that only had only appeared on the market once or twice, as far as Dorium was aware. Of course, others had been found, but they were damaged and non-functional, mainly attracting those in search for knowledge of the Time Lords, or in order to try and reverse engineer the technology.

But this specimen was perfect, working in every way. And there in lay the problem. As soon as Dorium had transported the machine to his stall it had changed shape before his eyes, changing in to the approximation of a fortune tellers tent. He had hoped to convince passers by to have a look inside, to see the larger room that sat within, but it appeared they were so used to traders tying their luck, selling cheap jewellery, or magic potions really made of water. No, everyone who had passed had barely glanced at the sign, before dismissing it with a scoff, ignoring Doriums' offer of a demonstration. If he'd thought about it, this wouldn't have been an unreasonable response; even he would admit that he'd been more than a little misleading in the past. But now, here he was, in possession of a quite possibly one of the greatest machines in the universe and no one was even looking twice.

Plenty of others would have kept hold of the machine, Dorium had mused. Used its powers of time travel to explore the universe, perhaps try and alter their own future. But to Dorium, that seemed like far to much work. He didn't care about seeing the universe, its wonders paled in comparison to the money this thing could make him. If only he could find a buy.

Then Dorium spotted him. A man in a green velvet jacket, with large white bouffant hair. He was walking with purpose, turning occasionally to his blonde female companion. There was something about the way he dismissed her, although affectionate, which told Dorium the man was here for a reason, And here he was, walking straight towards the stall. Dorium brushed down his ragged clothes, standing up as straight as he could, preparing himself for a sale.

"This must be it, Jo." The Doctor said to his companion as they spotted the banner. "Just as the Time Lords said."  
"But Doctor," the young woman replied, shocked, "he's blue!"  
"You have quite a talent for pointing out the obvious." The Doctor half-scolded, with a slight smile. "But you must remember you're not on Earth now, Jo. The universe is much more varied than you know." He gestured around them, to the variety of alien life who were rushing around browsing and shopping. Jo stopped for a moment, taking it in. There were skins of all colours, creatures with horns and spikes, three eyes, four eyes, or no eyes at all.  
"To them, Jo," the Doctor reminded her as they stepped towards Doriums' stall, "you're the odd one out." He paused as he looked at Dorium properly. Oh." He cocked his head. "It's you, Dorium. I should have guessed, really."  
"You know him, Doctor?' Jo asked, regretting putting on her striped jumper this morning.  
"It would appear so, wouldn't it?" Dorium replied. "But I'm not aware of it."  
"Oh, yes, of course." The Doctor realised. "You do look a little slimmer than last time. That's not happened yet, for you."  
""Ah!" Dorium beamed. "A time traveller! Perfect. I have just the thing for you!"  
"A tent?" Jo questioned, pointing behind Dorium. "Doctor is this what we're looking for?"  
"Oh, it certainly is." Dorium interrupted again. "I can guarantee, you'll never find such a fine specimen of time-machine than this."  
"Oh, I'm sure." The Doctor nodded. "Fully functioning chameleon circuit I see."  
"So it's better than yours, Doctor?" Jo blurted out, the Doctor instantly glaring at her.  
"You mean you already have one?" Dorium asked suspiciously. "Looking for an upgrade, are you?"  
"You could say that." The Doctor replied cryptically.  
"Then you're in the right place. All of time and space can be yours with this beautiful example of Time Lord technology."  
"All of time and space?" Jo questioned the Doctor in a hushed tone. "It can go wherever you want it to?"  
"Yes Jo." The Doctor frowned. "I told you, it's just my TARDIS the Time Lords have constrained to Earth, letting me off the leash when it suits them."  
"Time Lords?" Dorium flustered listening intently. "You're a Time Lord? Well," he grumped, "of all the under hand tricks. A honey trap." He looked the Doctor over, then Jo. "Well, half of one anyway." He reached over the counter and took Jos' hand, kissing it gently. "Hello my dear."  
"Erm, hello Dorium." Jo said awkwardly, as she took her hand back and looked to the Doctor. "So what do we do now?"  
"What we came to do, Jo." The Doctor said sternly. "The Time Lords are after you, Dorium. You've caught their attention."  
"So they sent you to find me?" Dorium smiled as sweetly as he could. "How very sweet of them. So, you're going to send me to them?"  
"That was their request." The Doctor replied. "Find the stolen TARDIS, the man who is selling it, and return them to the Time Lords."  
"Oh, but you won't do that, will you Doctor?"  
"Why wouldn't we?" Jo asked. "That TARDIS isn't yours to sell!"  
"I bought it fair and square." Dorium argued. "If a Time Lord is reckless enough for it to be stolen, I can't be held responsible."  
"Nonsense." The Doctor snapped. "If you know it's stolen, you're just as accountable." He reached in to his pocket for a small round device. "Now, I'm afraid we can't stay here all day, I have a job to do."  
"And I want to go out tonight." Jo added. "In London."  
"There's no rush." Dorium said, thinking on his feet. "Imagine Jo, this machine can get you back there in an instant, whenever you would like. Then back in time for breakfast."  
"Oh, of course." Jo realised.  
"What are you saying, Dorium?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes, suspicious.  
"Well, Doctor." Dorium smiled, "It seems to me that we can help each other. You have a TARDIS that's unable to fly as it should, and I have one that can.' He rubbed his hands together joyously. "I think I can see the solution, can you Doctor?"  
""I see what you're getting at." The Doctor pondered. "But it's preposterous. Out of the question."  
"Why Doctor?" Jo questioned. "What would be so wrong?"  
"They'd catch us eventually Jo." The Doctor said quietly. "After all, they caught me once before, and look what happened." He paused. "No, out of the question." Another pause. "Absolutely not."  
"Who are you trying to convince, Doctor?" Dorium chuckled. "Me, or yourself?"  
"Don't be so absurd." The Doctor snapped. "I'm doing nothing of the sort. Now, Dorium," he pointed to the tent. "Inside, if you will. Then it's off to the Time Lords with you."  
"You wouldn't make me, would you?" Dorium asked slyly. "After all we've been through? You wouldn't turn me in?"  
"All you've been through?" Jo exclaimed. "Minutes ago, you didn't even know you'd met the Doctor before!"  
"Worth a try." Dorium shrugged. "I assume there's no negotiating to be done?" He starting looking around discretely, for a way out.  
"My mission is to send you to the Time Lords." The Doctor pondered, stroking his chin, a frilled cuff showing under his sleeve. "But, I do owe you a debt, even if you don't know it yet."  
"You do?" Jo asked. "What was that for?"  
"I assume I'll find out one day." Dorium interrupted. "And if that's the case, then surely the only decent thing to do s to let me go?"  
"Not the only decent thing, no." The Doctor disagreed, turning to Jo quietly. "One day, I needed Doriums' help, and he gave it to me, got me out of rather a tight spot. Now, that hasn't happened to him yet."  
"So? What difference does that make?"  
"If I don't help him now, why does he have any reason to help me in his future? It could change my past completly."  
"But the Time Lords!" Jo insisted.  
"The Time Lords exiled me for interference in time." The Doctor justified himself. "If I change my own past by not helping him now, surely that's a bigger act of meddling?"  
"Oh." Jo stated. "When you put it like that, Doctor. Well, i don't know."  
"No, of course you don't Jo." The Doctor patronised. "But I do." He paused, turning back to Dorium. "I still can't let you sell it, you know. Too much of a risk."  
"So what are you going to do, Doctor?" Dorium said firmly. "Because if you suggest me giving up this ship, for free, well, you know what my answer will be."  
"Even for your freedom?" Jo added. "Isn't being taken in by the Time Lords a bigger price to pay?"  
"Bigger than money?" Dorium scoffed. "Of course it isn't, girl! What do they teach you at traders school."  
"I didn't go." Jo answered. "I can do shorthand though."  
"Interesting." Dorium sighed. "Oh wait, no it isn't." He turned back to the Doctor. "So, what's your suggestion, Doctor?"  
"I suggest you trust me." The Doctor gave a thin smile. "I've seen your future, remember, Dorium. I think you'll be fine without money from from a stolen TARDIS."  
"Really?" Dorium leant in closer. "Tell me more."  
"I can't." The Doctor stated. "All I'll say is that you should remember this day, remember what I'm doing for you and do the honourable thing."  
"You make a convincing argument, Doctor." Dorium sighed. "Very well. Take it away, if it means my freedom."  
"Good decision." The Doctor smiled, stepping round the counter and towards the stolen TARDIS. As he did so, the Doctor glanced a hand held device attached to Doriums' string belt. "I don't suppose you have any messages on there, do you? From the man who sold you this?"  
"Of course!" Dorium said proudly. "Always keep evidence of purchase, no matter how illegal they may be."  
"Perfect." The Doctor replied with a grin, gesturing for Dorium to hold the device up, as he reached for his Sonic Screwdriver.  
"What are you doing, Doctor?" Jo questioned, used to seeing her friend perform all sorts of tricks with the device.  
"This machine contains communications with Doriums' contact, the man who did the actual crime in the first place." The Screwdriver buzzed over the device, before the Doctor waved it over the metal circle he held in his other hand. "There! I've reversed the polarity of the communications trail. It will lead right back to where it came from."  
"Giving the Time Lords just what they want!" Jo beamed. "Fantastic."  
"But Doctor," Dorium moaned, "that data will still lead them to me! That's not the deal."  
"I already said, Dorium, you should trust me. The Doctor said kindly. "The trails have been reversed, but that's not the data I've placed on here." He held the device up in his palm. "No, all they know is the sellers' location." He held the Screwdriver to his ear as it gave another buzz. "Oh no. That wasn't supposed to happen." He said, a fake frown on his face.  
"What is it Doctor?" Dorium sighed.. "Can this get any worse for me?"  
"Oh, I'd have thought so. The frown turned in to a smile. "As reversing the trail also seems to ahve reversed the transaction between the two of you."  
"You mean?" Jo asked, looking to Dorium.  
"I've got my money back!" He beamed, grabbing the Doctors' hand before even getting an answer, shaking it vigorously. "If there's anything I can ever do for you Doctor, just ask."  
"Oh, Dorium my dear fellow, I don't think I'll have to. ask" The Doctor replied, placing the silver device on the 'canvas' of the disguised TARDIS. Within moments the ship started to fade away with a groan, before vanishing completely.  
"Thank you Doctor." Dorium smiled, checking his hand held, for his account balance. "I'll remember this." He turned to JO. "And you of course."  
"It's been," Jo hesitated, "charming."  
"Now then." The Doctor stated firmly. "On our way, Ms. Grant." He tuned to the blue figure. "I shall see you soon Dorium."  
"I'll look forward to it." Dorium smiled, gleefully looking at the figure on the screen.  
"Indeed." The Doctor muttered, leading Jo away, back in to the crowd. "I'm not sure I will."

XXXX

"The Doctor's really a Time Lord?" Chase questioned aggressively.  
"Of course he is." Dorium sighed. "Weren't you listening?"  
"Not really, no." Chase mocked. "I'd heard the rumours, everyone has, but I didn't think it was possible."  
"Oh," Dorium gave a thin smile. "The Doctor is very much possible."  
"Then, it's also true that he changes his face?"  
"My, you really don't get out, do you?" Dorium chastised. "Perhaps if you kept more of a finger on the pulse, you wouldn't need to keep relying on me, would you?"  
"At least I have fingers." Chase responded bitterly. "So, you've met them all you say?" She glared at Doriums' head, at in his box. "If I have to spend time in your company, I may as well get all the information I can. So go on, tell me more."  
"Certainly." Dorium faked a smile, although he was happy at a chance to tell his storied. Although they'd insisted it wasn't, Dorium was sure his telling of tales was the reason the other heads kept their doors closed. "As you've gathered, the first time I met the Doctor wasn't the first time he'd met me. Can get a little confusing I know, but do try and keep up." Chase scowled at him, but Dorium ignored her. "No, the first time the Doctor met me was a year or so later, on the Rings of Akhaten."


End file.
